Estatica Oscura
by Shalvanic
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando los dos mas despreciados por la humanidad se encuentran? Caos y destruccion inimaginables, pero ¿seran enemigos o aliados?


_**Estática Oscura.**_

**Capitulo 1: El final es solo el comienzo.**

Todo principio tiene un final, tal vez triste, tal vez feliz, pero solo un principio significo el final de toda la humanidad…

Todo comenzó cuando un simple mensajero que entregaba los paquetes por bicicleta recibió un paquete muy especial. Este paquete era del tamaño de una pelota de futbol soccer, era metálico, brillante y con la potencia de 3 bombas nucleares pero con efectos aun peores. En menos de lo que canta un gallo todo el distrito histórico de Empire City fue devastado y en su centro se encontraba el mensajero, la única cosa viviente que quedaba allí, solo que cambiado, con súper poderes capases de hacer cosas maravillosas, pero a la vez también podía destruir cosas con solo tocarlas. A través del tiempo el logro mejorar sus poderes, convirtiéndose en el ser más poderoso en Empire City, pero tuvo que sacrificar mucho, su única salida de la cuarentena que azotaba a la ciudad, el amor de su vida, su humanidad, pero todo lo hizo con la única intención de poder cobrar vidas inocentes, eliminar a quien sea que se le cruzara, tener más poder; él se había vuelto infame.

Unos años después, algo terrible apareció en su recién conquistada ciudad; una Bestia que quería extinguir toda vida a su paso. Era algo que en esos momentos, el no pudo detener, así que en cuestión de horas Empire City no existía mas. Destrozado por esta derrota, se quiso volver aun más fuerte, con la ayuda de Zeke Jededahia Dumbar: su mejor amigo y Lucy Kuo, una agente del FBI con poderes, mientras se alojaban en New Marais. El logro volverse mas y mas fuerte, mientras la Bestia llegaba y cuando al fin llego, el traiciono a toda la humanidad, al aliarse con la Bestia. El mato a quien atreviera a meterse en el camino de la Bestia, secundado por Kuo, incluso tuvo que matar a sangre fría a Zeke, solo por poder. Al final obtuvo lo que quería, al obtener los poderes de la Bestia más los suyos. Pero eso tuvo más de una consecuencia. Todo New Marais fue devastado por él y de las cenizas de la ciudad surgió más gente con poderes, así que él decidió levantarse en contra de la humanidad seguido por su legión de Conductores y mas sus nuevos poderes, no había nada que se interpusiera en su camino ¿Su nombre? Cole McGrath.

En cuestión de meses Cole había conquistado más de un quinto de Norte América, dirigiéndose más y mas arriba en el mapa y las únicas partes que se habían salvado eran las del Este.

Desde New Marais hasta Toronto todo era muerte y destrucción sin señas de vida. La humanidad no podía ganar ya que si eras humano entonces el miedo hacia esa gente con poderes era grande, las ganas de luchar eran nulas, eventualmente solo habían tres formas de dejar de sufrir: 1 Suicidarte, 2 Dejarte matar por la Plaga y 3 Dejar que los Conductores te maten rápido y sin oponerte.

Uno de esos trágicos días finales de la humanidad, Cole estaba a punto de conquistar la parte oeste de todo Canadá, solo quedaba un reducido grupo de resistencia del cual Cole no planeaba tomar prisioneros.

Cole vio a sus seguidores y con un simple gesto dio la orden de atacar. Los humanos se trataron de defender, pero los Conductores eran más. Todo estaba perdido desde un principio, así que Cole decidió no intervenir esta vez, hasta que se dio cuenta de que entre toda la multitud había alguien que conocía muy bien: Moya, una agente del FBI así como Kuo, pero ella había dejado a Cole con las manos vacías al hacerle un trato que nunca fue real. Para Cole verla era como tener una astilla en el dedo meñique, una astilla que iba a borrar de la faz de la tierra.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo con rabia Cole.

-¿Qué sucede Cole?-le pregunto Kuo.

-Mira hacia allá. Ahí está esa traidora de Moya.

-¿Enserio? Oh si allá esta, pero que se supone que… ¿Cole?

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Cole ya estaba lejos de allí, metido entre la multitud. Moya se encontraba disparando a diestra y siniestra con una magnum, eso solo los atrasaba, muy pocos murieron debido a esa arma.

-¡Atrás adefesios!-grito Moya-¡La tierra es de los humanos, no de ustedes fenómenos!

-¿Así que todavía piensan eso?-Pregunto Cole con cierto orgullo en su tono de voz.

-(_Grito de sorpresa_) ¡Cole! H-h-h-ola ¿Cómo te va? Sin rencores ¿cierto?

-Oh claro que no ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es decir cómo puedo tenerte rencor cuando fuiste tú la que me dejo a mi suerte en Empire City, la que me mintió, la que casi hace que me mate haciéndole favores, ósea por favor ¿Cómo te puedo tener rencor después de eso?

-Espera, yo nunca quise mentirte, además tú fuiste el que cancelo el trato que teníamos de por medio así que tú mismo te encerraste.

-¡Blasfemia! ¡Ahora morirás junto a todos estos patéticos humanos!

Entonces Cole saco de su espalda un artefacto que Zeke le había construido: el A.M.P. una especie de arma cuerpo a cuerpo diseñado para enfocar los poderes de Cole en la batalla. Entonces Cole trato de golpear a Moya con el A.M.P. pero de algún modo Moya esquivo el ataque y se echo a correr, ocultándose entre la multitud.

Cole trato de seguirla, pero había muchos humanos y se confundía, sabía que no podía perder el tiempo matándolos a todos así que decidió ir más arriba usando su Lightnig Theather. Llego a la azotea de una de las tantas casas de allí y desde allí podía ver gran parte de lo que sucedía. Entonces diviso a su objetivo escapando en un coche robado a toda velocidad atropellando a cualquier objeto o ser en el camino.

Cole hervía de cólera al ver que Moya escapaba, así que decidió disparar desde donde se encontraba sus Martillos de Megavatios, sin embargo solo les acertó a unos cuantos soldados y civiles armados.

Entonces Cole salto hacia unos cables de tención electrificados y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, mientras despedía electricidad a chorros tanto de sus manos como de sus pies. Alcanzo el auto en menos de un minuto y desde allí comenzó a disparar electricidad menos concentrada que el anterior ataque. Sus disparos le daban al coche, pero no hacían la gran cosa.

De repente, Cole escucho unos disparos de bazucas cerca de allí, eran más humanos que intentaban cerrarle el paso a la Bestia en un desesperado intento por seguir con vida. Los disparos no acertaron y Cole se enfureció, pero no tenía tiempo de hacerlos sufrir así que solo les lanzo unas Granadas Eléctricas las cuales los fulminaron rápidamente.

Cole casi perdió el auto después de esa innecesaria interrupción, pero la casería prosiguió. Cuando los cables se terminaron Cole decidió que era hora de terminar con esta tontería y con ayuda de sus propulsores estáticos aterrizo en el techo del auto y se preparo para darle fin a Moya y a esa persecución.

-¿Querías huir Moya? ¡Pues entonces empieza a correr si puedes!

Entonces Cole elevo el coche usando sus poderes y en un instante se impulso y lo lanzo contra un edificio, pero Moya salto antes de que el auto chocara así que solo se lastimo el brazo derecho al aterrizar de golpe. Cole se acercaba a Moya, pero antes de si quiera estar a 2 metros de distancia de ella un grupo de francotiradores comenzaron a dispararle a Cole, dándole así una oportunidad a Moya de escapar. Para cuando Cole se dio cuenta Moya ya estaba huyendo hacia el muelle.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Cole-¡dejen de atrasarme estúpidos humanos!

Entonces Cole efectuó un Vortex Iónico que se llevo y electrocuto a todos los francotiradores e incluso a los civiles que se escondían detrás de ellos. Sin importarle aquello Cole salió corriendo a perseguir a Moya nuevamente.

Moya se encontraba en el muelle con un yate a su disposición y un montón de soldados también, quienes ya estaban esperando la llegada de la Bestia con todo y bazucas. Cole venia corriendo, siguiendo el rastro de Moya, cuando de repente la escucho dando explicitas ordenes de matar a cualquier fenómeno que tengan enfrente. Así que Cole se preparo para darles una sorpresita.

Los soldados tenían sus armas apuntando al frente de donde ellos estaban, sin sospechar que Cole venia por detrás, saltando de techo en techo para tomarlos desprevenidos. Ellos estaban rígidos, serios, firmes, lo que se espera de todo buen soldado, pero ese ambiente estaba a punto de cambiar.

Entonces Cole salto desde el techo donde se encontraba, pero cuido que no lo oyeran y cuando aterrizo tuvo que ir casi de puntillas, cuidando que ni los soldados ni Moya lo vieran. Cuando estuvo en posición; uso su Drenado Iónico, absorbiendo la fuerza vital y energía de los soldados a su alrededor, matándolos y dejándolos como cascarones vacios. Moya estaba aterrada, pero solo tuvo que moverse un poco y ya estaba en el yate, el cual arranco con tal violencia que casi se cae, pero no lo hizo.

Cole monto en cólera y comenzó a dispararle al yate aleatoriamente, obvio no le dio. Entonces, con toda su rabia alzo sus brazos al cielo y los bajo bruscamente, desatando una Tormenta Iónica. Varios truenos, rayos y relámpagos bajaron de cielo en dirección al yate, pero unos pocos lograron darle y sin mucho éxito. Moya logro salir de la tormenta, dejando a Cole frustrado. Cole no daba crédito a esa falla, el no poder matar a una humana y peor aún, dejarla ir para que se arme de nuevo y tenga más chance de poder dar batalla. Simplemente inaceptable.

-¡Cole!-grito Kuo-Debes dejar de correr así como así.

-Hoy no estoy para regaños Kuo. Esa perra se me acaba de escapar.

-¿Ah sí? Pues creo que la podremos seguir. He visto los viajes de todos y cada uno de los botes, barcos y yates que hay aquí.

-¿Enserio?

-Aja. Y supongo que ese lugar vacio es el de tu amiga. Si mal no recuerdo ese muelle estaba apartado para un yate personal, con dirección a Nueva York. Así que es muy seguro que ella este dirigiéndose allí.

-¿Nueva York eh? Bien, si es así entonces de paso nos desharemos de esa ciudad de infelices. Pero el caso es, ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos?

-Bien, podemos conseguir un bote, o algo por el estilo, así de simple. Oh por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa.

Entonces Kuo saco un Blast Core y se lo dio a Cole.

-Vaya. De verdad es una sorpresa. Déjame adivinar… se lo quitaste a esos humanos ¿verdad?

-Aja.

-Ho, Ho, Ho. Perfecto. Lo usare luego, en el barco tal vez.

-Muy bien. Hasta entonces.

Esa misma noche, Cole se encontraba a punto de usar el Blast Core, mientras la embarcación avanzaba hacia Nueva York durante la noche, cruzando el negruzco mar.

Cole jugueteaba con el Blast Core, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte nocturno. El solo podía pensar en una cosa: matar a quien sea que se entrometa en su camino y hacer sufrir a Moya, pero él sentía que había algo hacia donde se dirigía, no supo si era amigo o enemigo o si siquiera era alguien envés de algo, pero lo que si sabía era que era algo muy, muy extraño e incluso maligno. Decidió ignorar esa sensación y usar el Blast Core de una buena vez. Entonces hizo recorrer su energía a través del Blast Core y así se desmayo y al mismo tiempo gano un nuevo poder.

Ya era casi medio día cuando Cole recobro el conocimiento. Se levanto de poco a poco, todavía aturdido por usar el Blast Core, ya que aumento no solo sus poderes comunes, si no que aumento sus poderes más los de la Bestia, por eso no se despertó en tanto tiempo. Entonces Kuo apareció en la proa del barco.

-Vaya. -comenzó a decir Kuo- Al fin despiertas bello durmiente.

-…Si…Me siento como si tuviera resaca pero el triple de fuerte. Creo que tener tantos poderes si tiene sus consecuencias malas.

-Aparentemente. Oye, por cierto ya llegamos.

Efectivamente, habían llegado al puerto de Nueva York y afortunadamente no había nadie armado así que pudieron salir del barco sin problemas. Luego de un rato, se internaron en la ciudad para buscar a Moya, pero no había casi nadie en las calles. Algo raro sucedía, ya que no había casi nadie rondando la ciudad, pero si habían varias puertas y ventanas cerrándose de golpe, pero aparentemente no ante Cole, porque habían varias cerrándose lejos de Cole y Kuo. Entonces Cole se detuvo violentamente, al ver que si había gente armada, pero no lo estaban buscando a él aparentemente. Entonces le hizo señas a Kuo de que siguieran moviéndose pero en silencio, mientras los civiles armados buscaban algo, pero ese algo les daba mucho temor, porque al más mínimo ruido se espantaban. Cole y Kuo decidieron irse a los tejados para así tener una mejor visión, se dieron cuenta de que eran bastantes personas armadas, incluso había menores entre todos los armados.

-Hmp -comenzó a decir Cole- que conmovedor, hasta los niños piensan que se pueden salvar. Pronto les mostraremos que no es así.

-No lo sé Cole, ¿Qué tal si Moya les informa antes sobre ti? Es decir, por lo que me dijiste de ella es muy posible que tenga mucha información personal tuya. Tu manera de pelar, como planeas las cosas, tu manera de invasión, puede tener eso y mucho más.

-Por eso no estamos atacando ningún civil Kuo. No pienso correr riesgos, así que solo vamos a encontrar a Moya, la matamos, mandamos a llamar a todas las tropas disponibles y san se acabo. Así de simple. Y de ahí seguiremos con nuestra invasión mundial. Nueva York es solo un tentempié, para mostrarles que no seremos piadosos con nadie.

-Bien. Al menos tenemos algo planeado.

Cole y Kuo siguieron con su búsqueda toda la tarde, incluso se les hizo de noche buscando a Moya, pero sin éxito. Esa misma noche, su búsqueda los llevo a una parte menos habitada de esa ciudad, la parte donde se presumía estaba un clan de la mafia, liderado por alguien llamado "Tío Paulie". También en esa parte, se presumía que había algo mucho peor que Cole, mucho peor, un monstruo atroz y sin alma, que se esconde en la oscuridad, esperando para atacar violentamente a quien sea, cuando sea, y donde sea.

Kuo se encontraba ya cansada y ocupando una casa abandonada, mientras que Cole siguió con la búsqueda. Entonces Cole, escucho algo detrás de él, algo que parecía rugir enfurecido y hambriento.

Se volteo, nada estaba allí. Entonces volvió a escuchar otro rugido, se volteo y lo que vio no era precisamente un monstruo, eran varios helicópteros apuntándole con metralletas y bazucas.

-¿Pensaste que me iba a dejar matar Cole?-dijo Moya, quien estaba dentro de uno de los helicópteros- ¡Pues piensa de nuevo cartero!

-Oh, mierda.

Los helicópteros comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, pero Cole se movía más rápido y logro salir del rango de disparo de las metralletas, razón por la cual le comenzaron a disparar las bazucas, pero Cole logro esquivarlas a tiempo. Los helicópteros perseguían a Cole, mientras el trataba de dispararles a todos pero era bastante difícil para él, así que decidió derribarlos uno a uno, pero primero tenía que perderlos.

Entonces Cole vio una mansión abandonada no muy lejos de allí y que podía usar para refugiarse, así que Cole corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que los helicópteros le disparaban, y entonces derrapo y paso por debajo de un hoyo en la puerta principal. Dentro de la mansión todo era muy, pero muy oscuro, solo había un tragaluz que antes era una gran ventana. Entonces, uno de los faroles de un helicóptero ilumino toda la parte que estaba debajo del tragaluz, tratando de ubicar a Cole, pero él nunca salió de su escondite así que comenzaron a disparar por todos lados, tratando de crear un nuevo agujero, pero no les funciono, así que todos los helicópteros se dispersaron para ir en busca de Cole.

Entonces Cole comenzó a rondar la mansión, buscando una manera de llegar a la azotea, pero entonces vio algo moverse en la oscuridad. Cole extendió su brazo mientras este despedía electricidad, preparado para matar cualquier persona que anduviera allí, o cosa.

Ese algo que se movía entre las sombras soltó un pequeño grito y salió corriendo, pero Cole le disparo antes de que siquiera llegara a un metro de distancia y su rayo ilumino lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de que era un simple civil asustado lo que había matado. Cole respiro hondo, calmado por saber que solo era un simple humano y siguió buscando el camino hacia la azotea.

Momentos después, el escucho que alguien mas estaba en la mansión, mejor dicho, muchos más. Cole sospecho que eran más de los tipos de Moya así que quiso enviarles un mensaje. Cole se fue guiando por los sonidos que emitían sus pasos y sus voces, que rebotaban en cada pared de la mansión, entonces Cole llego a donde provenían los sonidos y se dio cuenta de que no eran para nada los de Moya.

Estos tipos cargaban varias cosas extrañas y vestían ropas blancas, unos tenían mascaras de gas y otros tenían encima una especie de brazo mecánico enorme de color negro y amarillo oscuro, y otros traían unos reflectores gigantes que Cole confundió por un momento con lanza granadas. Todo el lugar estaba bien iluminado así que Cole decidió retroceder para no ser visto y decidió no matarlos, por ahora, ya que aparentemente eran solo unos locos con disfraces de por ahí.

Cuando Cole se alejo de allí, el vio nuevamente algo moverse en la oscuridad, algo que parecía como una anguila gigante, moviéndose y siseando como si estuviera llamando a Cole, incitándolo a seguirla. Cole no lo pensó y siguió esa extraña figura, adentrándose en las sombras.

El siguió a la extraña sombra por aquí y por allá, desviándose sin saberlo de su objetivo principal. Entonces llego a una parte muy, muy oscura de la mansión, donde no había casi nada de luz, incluso era difícil ver tu propia nariz ahí.

-**Mmm… ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Un invitado acaso?**-dijo una extraña y aterradora voz detrás de Cole.

-¿Eh? ¡Quien anda allí! ¡Muéstrate!-exclamo Cole.

**-¡Oh mira! El Conductor exige que nos mostremos je, je, je. Pues mostrémonos entonces Jackie.**

Entonces Cole recibió un latigazo en la espalda, muy fuerte, que lo mando al otro extremo de la habitación, Cole trato de agarrar su A.M.P. pero no pudo porque de inmediato recibió un golpe en la barbilla que lo derribo.

Cole se harto y comenzó a disparar aleatoriamente porque no veía nada y sus disparos iluminaban pobremente unas pequeñas partes de la habitación. Entonces Cole sintió que lo agarraban unas garras muy afiladas y que lo alzaban, hasta que fue lanzado por la misma criatura que lo agarro.

Cole saco su A.M.P. y trato de iluminar un poco para ver si algo se le acercaba, y en efecto algo lo ataco pero por detrás y peor aun con una mordida fatal en la pierna, el cual aprovecho para electrocutar a su atacante, asiendo que lo soltara. Una vez libre Cole salto para agarrar lo que sea que lo estuviera atacando, pero entonces fue golpeado por otra cosa más y no dudo ni un instante en agarrarla al mismo tiempo que iluminaba lo que agarraba y lo que vio fue estremecedor.

Eran un par de serpientes, oscuras y de ojos vacios y sin alma de color amarillo fosforescente, una de ellas tenia dientes filosos en extremo, una cresta igual de afilada y también espinas a los lados, mientras que la otra tenia dientes que parecían colmillos de jabalí y dientes que eran capaces de agarrar cualquier cosa y sostenerla por mucho y una cresta de huesos con forma de estalactitas muy gruesos. Ambas serpientes tenían la misma mirada asesina y fría y la impresión de que con solo mirarlas unos instantes morirías por su fulminante mirada.

Cole se soltó de ellas y estas se retorcieron al mismo tiempo que retrocedían con esa actitud viperina y con semblante agresivo, entonces se acerco el cuerpo de esas cabezas de serpiente. En realidad era un ser humano (más o menos) de aspecto gótico y mafioso, con una gabardina oscura, cabello lacio largo y oscuro, aproximadamente 23 años, fuerte, con dos armas en mano de aspecto peculiar y con una expresión casi vacía, como si no estuviera allí, serio y triste pero también decidido a matar. Aunque Cole no se dio cuenta de varias de estas cosas por ver que esas serpientes salían de su espalda, como si estuvieran integradas a él y en efecto lo estaban, al igual que varios tentáculos oscuros y con espinas que sobresalían de ellos.

-Déjame adivinar-dijo aquel ser-Eres Cole McGrath, mejor conocido como "la Bestia" ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿El hijo de Medusa y el vengador fantasma?

-No bromees conmigo, porque tu posición no es muy favorable en estos momentos. Soy Jackie Estacado. O mejor dicho, era. Ahora no soy nada más que un simple títere.

**-¡Hay Por favor! No seas tan melodramático Jackie. ¡Mátalo! Es de la Hermandad, lo sé. ¡El usa la luz como arma! Al igual que esos malditos.**

-A eso voy Oscuridad. Por lo que veo, tu estas con la Hermandad ¿O no?

-¿Oscuridad? ¿Hermandad? ¿Cuál de las dos es la que habla como cocodrilo con traumas?

-¿Qué? ¿Puedes escuchar a la Oscuridad? ¡Eso es imposible!

-¿Imposible? Perdí el significado de esa palabra cuando Bloody Mary me convirtió en vampiro.

**-¡Suficiente! Harás lo que YO diga Jackie. Así que termina con su pobre existencia de una buena vez.**

Jackie apunto sus armas hacia Cole, para darle el golpe de gracia, cuando Cole vio no muy lejos de donde él estaba, una caja eléctrica que conectaba con varios focos en el techo, e incluso un candelabro con focos.

-¿Con que Oscuridad eh? ¡Pues a ver cómo reacciona en la luz!

Cole se quito de encima a Jackie con una Onda de Choque y disparo a la caja eléctrica, recargándola y prendiendo todas las luces, provocándole a Jackie y a la Oscuridad un dolor insoportable. Jackie, con un solo movimiento se escondió para lograr tener un poco de sombra, pero no lo consiguió a tiempo, ya que Cole lo estaba golpeando con el A.M.P. tirándolo al suelo. Entonces Cole se puso encima de Jackie, apuntándole con su A.M.P. y preparándose para matarlo con ella.

-(_quejidos de dolor_) ¿Puedes seguir allí un rato? Quiero un poco de sombra.

Cole no se había dado cuenta, pero en efecto le estaba dando sombra y al mismo tiempo poder, así que Jackie uso uno de sus Brazos Demoniacos y lo lanzo hacia el candelabro y después comenzó a dispararle a la caja eléctrica hasta destruirla y provocando así que la oscuridad volviera por completo.

Cole estaba en el suelo, adolorido ya que tenía varios cristales en la espalda, estaba algo cansado pero todavía podía pelear, aunque Jackie estaba de nuevo apuntándole en la cabeza y con su pie en la espalda de Cole era difícil que él se levantara.

-Sí que tienes agallas Cole. Casi como esos torpes de la Hermandad. Esperaba perdonarte la vida, pero esto que hiciste es imperdonable así que, me temo que ya tragaste camote. Bienvenido a Nueva York Bestia, MI Nueva York.

Jackie estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero un ruido extraño lo distrajo. Era la Hermandad. Ellos apenas estaban llegando y bien armados, con todo y reflectores de alta potencia, además de tener bastantes refuerzos.

**-¡No! ¡La Hermandad llego! Grr. Hay que saber perder Jackie, son demasiados. Luego nos encargamos de este.**

Jackie dio un salto poderoso, para adentrarse más en la oscuridad de la noche, para no ser visto y ver bien el espectáculo. Los de la Hermandad estaban tratando de iluminar, en busca de Jackie pero lo único que encontraron fue a Cole incorporándose dolorosamente.

-Oh demonios-dijo uno de los soldados de la Hermandad-No es Estacado, es solo un civil.

-¡A ver abran paso!-dijo uno de los presentes, este era algo viejo, con varias cicatrices en la cara, tuerto, con un bastón de oro y una chaqueta grisácea, corroída por el tiempo.- Hmn, así que no es Jackie. Que decepción. ¿Cuál es su nombre señor y porque esta aquí?

-Ughn… Por si no lo saben soy Cole McGrath y en cuanto a que hago aquí eso no les incumbe.

-Oh, pero por supuesto que nos incumbe señor McGrath, esta es un área restringida, así que si no sale de aquí nos veremos forzados a sacarlo.

-¿Ah sí? Pues sépanse que si USTEDES no se retiran de aquí, creo que se crearan varios problemas, y uno de ellos es mi… ¡Falla Iónica!

Entonces Cole creo de la nada una especie de agujero negro desde sus manos de color naranja oscuro y negro, que se trago a varios de los soldados de la Hermandad, pero no al tipo del bastón, porque de algún modo este tipo llego al otro extremo de la habitación de un solo movimiento. Cole comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, tratando de matarlos a todos, entonces ellos agarraron sus armas y comenzaron a dispararle a Cole, incluso había quienes usaron sus reflectores para segar a Cole, pero eso fue un error, ya que Cole pudo absorber toda la energía eléctrica de sus armas y reflectores, dejándolos casi en la penumbra.

-¡¿Qué Paso? ¡La energía, se fue!-exclamo alarmado uno de los de la Hermandad.

-Y muy pronto, sus vidas se irán también.

Cole los fue matando de uno en uno, aprovechando la oscuridad del ambiente. Mientras, Jackie observaba atento esto desde su escondite.

-Mmm, Parece que McGrath los está apaleando. Y creía que yo era el único que sabía usar la oscuridad del ambiente.

**-Sí. Pero no te dejes engañar Jackie. Tú eres el único que sabe usar la Oscuridad. Y yo sé cómo usarte a ti.**

-Y tú te quejas de que sea melodramático…

Cole ya había eliminado a la mitad, cuando varios emprendieron la huida. El no los podía dejar escapar así que los siguió. Mientras que el tipo del bastón seguía allí por alguna razón, buscando algo.

-Vamos Jackie,-dijo el- muéstrate. ¡Víctor Vandale no se dará por vencido!

Nadie respondió. Así que Víctor se fue pensando que se había equivocado. Jackie seguía observando desde su escondite, con la tranquilidad de una gárgola, cosa que con el tiempo había estado perfeccionando. Víctor se había ido al igual que la Hermandad y Cole, sin embargo Jackie no se movió, de hecho no había razones por las cuales moverse, Jackie las había perdido desde hace mucho.

Pero entonces, una luz de helicóptero se poso encima de Jackie, quien se volteo alarmado, pensando que era la Hermandad, pero era un helicóptero militar, no de la Hermandad. En este helicóptero (armado hasta los dientes) venia una mujer adulta, con un gafete del FBI. Moya se había topado con Jackie.

-Parece que al fin te tenemos Cole-dijo Moya-…esperen un momento. Este no es Cole.

-¡Argh! ¡Claro que no soy Cole! Ahora les ordeno que aparten esa luz de mí.

-Pues me temo que no lo hare. Usted vendrá con nosotros, le quiero hacer unas preguntas.

-Espere señora… ¿Qué carajo son esas cosas que le salen de la espalda?-pregunto uno de los pilotos.

-(_Risilla malvada_) No se deben preocupar por lo que está en mi espalda, si no por lo que tienen enfrente.

Entonces Jackie se comenzó a transformar. De la nada le surgió una especie de armadura de color verde a los lados y gris en el pecho y manos, sus manos se convirtieron en garras y tenía un cubre bocas grisáceo que era parte de la armadura. Todo el mundo se quedo perplejo y aterrado ante esta transformación. Entonces Jackie lanzo de su pecho una especie de ráfaga de oscuridad que le dio de lleno al reflector del helicóptero de Moya, dejándolos sin luz y apartándolos bruscamente por el impacto.

El helicóptero de Moya seguía avanzando, pero a siegas, cosa que provoco que en cuestión de segundos el helicóptero cayera estrepitosamente. Moya seguía con vida e intacta al igual que los pilotos. Cuando lograron salir, escucharon algo a sus espaldas, era la hélice del helicóptero que se estaba desprendiendo, o mejor dicho, estaba siendo desprendida.

Jackie uso la serpiente agarradora para zafar la hélice, mientras que con la serpiente filosa estaba amenazando a los pilotos y a Moya. En ese instante los demás helicópteros le apuntaron a Jackie con los reflectores, el se movió lejos de ellos con la velocidad de un ninja y le lanzo la hélice a los pilotos y Moya, solo moya se quito a tiempo, los pilotos fueron cortados a la mitad, liberando torrentes de sangre.

Entonces Jackie salto hacia uno de los helicópteros y una vez dentro comenzó a partir literalmente a los que estaban ahí adentro con sus garras y usando a las serpientes. Luego salto a otro helicóptero y ahí hubo una masacre, porque incluso desde donde estaba Moya se podía apreciar que las ventanas se estaban cubriendo de sangre que salpicaba de todos lados.

Cuando el helicóptero se desplomo, Jackie ya no estaba allí, si no que salto nuevamente, pero no entro, si no que se quedo sosteniéndose del parabrisas del helicóptero al que salto, mirando fijamente a sus tripulantes.

-Luces fuera niños, hora de morir.

Entonces Jackie uso uno de sus Brazos Demoniacos y le dio al tanque de gasolina del helicóptero, embarrando con esa sustancia a los tripulantes, quienes por accidente dispararon sus armas, prendiéndose en fuego ellos mismos. Para cuando el helicóptero exploto Jackie ya estaba en el suelo.

Entonces llegaron dos helicópteros más que comenzaron a disparar a cualquier parte oscura, pero Jackie actuó mas rápido que ellos y uso uno de sus Brazos Demoniacos para agarrar a uno de los helicópteros y lo fue sacudiendo violentamente, hasta que finalmente lo estrello contra el suelo, provocando una fuerte explosión.

Jackie salto hacia el otro helicóptero, para matar a los tripulantes, pero mantuvo con vida al piloto, para así poseer su cuerpo. Jackie se convirtió en una especie de humo y entro al cuerpo del piloto. Al pobre le dieron convulsiones salvajes y solo podía balbucear mientras perdía control de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente Jackie tomo el control total del cuerpo del piloto.

Jackie primero se contemplo a sí mismo y luego comenzó a manejar el helicóptero. Les disparo a los soldados de Moya que estaban en tierra, nadie se salvo de las balas. Luego uso las bazucas para darle a otros helicópteros que se acercaban y ninguno de los helicópteros quedo entero. Finalmente Jackie se separo del volante y se salió del cuerpo del piloto, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos. El helicóptero se desplomo, pero no había nadie allí, solo los pedazos del piloto.

Moya estaba perpleja al ver todo este espectáculo. Entonces Jackie aterrizo cerca de ella, con sus armas apuntándole a ella y las serpientes mirándola fijamente.

**-¡Sí! Ya la tenemos Jackie. ¡Aniquílala!**

Jackie estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero entonces una brigada de soldados apareció. Eran demasiados y muy bien armados. Jackie en abrir y cerrar de ojos agarro a uno de ellos con sus serpientes y lo partió a la mitad literalmente, de tal manera que se podía apreciar su esqueleto y órganos.

Los soldados respondieron, por miedo, en un intento de acribillar a Jackie, pero cuando se dieron cuenta les estaban disparando por detrás. Las armas de Jackie no disparaban balas ahora, si no que disparaban energía oscura concentrada, mil veces peor que una simple bala y capaz de traspasar cualquier superficie. Varios murieron y lo último que vieron fue a Jackie disparando contra los demás. A los que restaban los mato con sus serpientes y al final consumiendo sus corazones con ellas.

Jackie se volteo para volver a tratar con Moya, pero ella ya estaba lejos de allí. Los que se unieron a la fiesta fueron los de la Hermandad, aun perseguidos por Cole. También comenzaron a llegar más de la brigada de Moya, pero al ver los cadáveres cerca de Jackie, salieron corriendo despavoridos, Cole los vio y decidió ir mejor por ellos. Era hora de probar su nuevo poder. Entonces toda su energía se centro en su pecho y la libero de una manera totalmente destructiva, en forma de explosión que aniquilo a todos los soldados a menos de 5 metros de el.

Hasta Jackie se quedo impresionado. Pero el tenía sus propios asuntos porque los de la Hermandad lo habían visto e iban tras el, porque esa era la única razón por la que la Hermandad existía: matar a Jackie. Jackie los tenia donde quería, porque al instante uso todo su poder para crear un agujero negro que se trago a todos los que iban tras el.

**-Bien hecho Jackie. Ahora será prudente retirarnos. Ya hicimos suficiente aquí.**

-¿Pero y que hay de Cole?

**-Por el no te preocupes. Como ya he dicho, nos encargaremos de el mas tarde.**

Entonces, Jackie desapareció en medio de la oscura y lúgubre noche. Mientras que McGrath estaba ocupado explorando la zona, en busca de algo, y lo encontró. Era un soldado, todavía vivo pero en agonía. Cole noto de inmediato que era uno de los de Moya, así que lo tomo por el cuello, lo alzo y lo comenzó a interrogar.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Un soldadito.

-¡No, por favor, no me mates! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-Hiciste bastante al aliarte con Moya. Ahora quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Te diré todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no me mates! N-n-no se mucho sobre ella, solo soy un nuevo recluta, pero se donde se hacen todas las operaciones.

-¡Dímelo ya!

-¡En la estación de trenes de Central Park! ¡T-t-t también tenemos una armería ahí pero es confidencial el donde esta! ¡Eso es todo lo que se! ¡Te lo juro!

-¿Central Park? Muy bien. Gracias por tu cooperación.

Entonces Cole se acerco mas al soldado y le agarro el rostro con su mano derecha, para así absorberle la vida y transformarla en energía para el. En menos de un segundo, el soldado falleció.

Cole ahora tenía pendientes en Central Park, pero además de eso tenia asuntos sin resolver con ese tal Jackie y Jackie parecía tener asuntos con Víctor. Lo único que no sabían era que ellos tenían varias cosas que los unían ¿Cuáles serian?

_Ok amigos, hasta aquí el primer episodio de la saga "Estática Oscura" si se preguntan ¿Por qué saga? Entonces les digo que lo descubrirán mas adelante. Aun así me temo que no podre subir capítulos muy seguido por mi falta de internet entre otras cosas. Bueno es tiempo de unas cuantas aclaraciones._

_1.- Para quienes no lo sepan, Cole es de un videojuego llamado Infamous, mientras que Jackie es de The Darkness._

_2.- Trate de ser lo mas exacto posible en cuanto a las ubicaciones asi que lo siento si me equivoque en las ubicaciones de los países y ciudades mencionados._

_3.- Con respecto a lo de Bloody Mary, la información que buscan esta en Infamous Festival Of Blood._

_4.-Esta historia sera un tanto cuanto sangrienta, asi como incluira unas pocas grocerias asi que... bueno para eso lo marque como T._

_5.-El nuevo poder de Cole esta inspirado en el Chaos Blast de Sombra (Shadow) del videojuego Shadow the hedgehog._

_6.-Honestamente no se como es el apellido de Victor, asi que quienes me quieran corregir seran bien recibidos._

_Eso es todo._

_¿Quién será en realidad este nuevo adversario: Jackie Estacado? ¿Lograra Cole eliminar a Moya? ¿Jackie se vengara de Victor? ¿Cole será mas poderoso que nunca? No se pierdan el siguiente cap para averiguarlo._


End file.
